


Solace In Your Soul

by Treo_dishks



Series: Doctor-Actor AU [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Actor AU, Comfort fic, Doctor AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: When Moonbin falls sick, he is nursed by Dongmin, which makes him realize that love can be expressed without words.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Doctor-Actor AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Solace In Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. I'm writing for the Astro fandom for the first time. And this was requested by my lil cousin sis whom I love to the moon and stars. She requested fluff, and I hope this fic delivers it. 
> 
> Chibi-tan, this is for you. 
> 
> (And all the Binwoo/Binu shippers out there. I hope I've done right by y'all)

> _**"Love is a word that cannot be described by diction or vocabulary. A person who has been caught in the throes of love would never be able to explain the term casually. Love is a feeling; an emotion that can be evoked in a variety of ways.** _
> 
> _**Proclaiming it for someone is the most common way, but nonetheless, love is better expressed through actions. Small gestures which may otherwise seem insignificant, might be the best way to display love for someone, rather than setting up extravagant plans.** _
> 
> _**Love can be shared between any people. It could be the irrational love that a parent has for their children. It could be the protective love that an older sibling has for their younger ones. Love could blossom between friends and make their bond stronger, or it could bring two strangers together and entwine their lives for eternity.** _
> 
> _**The important thing is to express your love for the ones you love, otherwise all your efforts would have been in vain.** _
> 
> _**So, do you have actions that speak out for your loved ones? Or are you the kind to charm your lovers by giving them things that they are fond of? Either ways, you cannot lose in love, for it is something that enriches your life. It is an important aspect that brings flavor to the bland dish that is life."** _

Moonbin took a deep breath and smiled at his phone screen. He was reading a blog entry written by a blogger whom he was fond of. He knew nothing about the blogger's identity nor did he know what his profession was, but his words were always astute and true. 

Moonbin was alone in the Doctor's lounge as he leaned against his favorite couch. Being an ER doctor demanded them to be ready at the beck and call of every emergency. He was almost done with his duty, so he decided to relax for a while. 

Earlier, there had been an incident with one of the patients. An old woman with severe pneumonia complaining of breathlessness was brought in. It was unfortunate that she had coughed all over his face, and while Moonbin always wore a mask to protect his face, he had not been quick enough to draw it over his face. 

At the end of the night he had already begun feeling lethargic and his entire body felt weird. 

Moonbin was usually picked up and dropped by a driver who was as regular as the sun itself. He had been against the idea of a driver, but his boyfriend had felt otherwise. 

Thinking of his one and only brought a smile on his tired face. A beep resounded in the silent lounge and he checked his phone. 

Speak of the devil. 

_ From Dong Min:  _

_ Hey. I think your shift would be done by now. How was your night, Binnie? _

Moonbin chewed on his lip, smiling a little as he quickly typed off a reply. 

_ To Dong Min:  _

_ my night was relatively quiet, which is a very good thing. Although I am feeling a bit tired, more than usual. :(  _

He decided not to tell him about the whole patient-coughing-on-his-face incident as that would lead to a one hour lecture on following safety precautions. Dongmin's reply came back immediately, the contents of which made Moonbin sigh. 

_ From Dongmin:  _

_ what? Did you not sleep well properly? I told you not to take over this night shift, it sucks! You can't get enough sleep and you don't eat properly, forget about self hygiene! Tell your colleague to return soon! _

"Ya, Dongmin-ah, you worry too much," he whispered to himself, typing a reassuring message back. 

_ To Dongmin:  _

_ you don't have to fret so much. The shift is fine. Plus, you know Jinwoo-hyung has gone back to his hometown to nurse his father back to good health. Don't worry, he'll be back any day now. _

Moonbin usually worked the day shift, but an unfortunate accident had his friend Jinwoo-hyung begging him to take on his shift for a couple of days. Moonbin had no other choice but to accept. Jinwoo hyung's father was wounded quite a bit and he needed someone to take care of him. In the end, Moonbin took over his shift willingly as there were never enough nurses for the night shift. While Dongmin's worries seemed selfish, Moonbin knew that he meant well. Dongmin had been the one who had booked the flight tickets for Jinwoo-hyung and had made sure that the boy had left safely. 

_ From Dongmin:  _

_ I don't like that you have to work at night. I wish there was something I could do. :((( _

Moonbin chuckled and shook his head as a fond expression spread over his face. He could picture his boyfriend with his hands on his hips and a disapproving frown on his face.

_ To Dongmin:  _

_ Hey, if you want to help, just take care of yourself, okay? Now, I'm gonna go home and rest. I'll talk to you later. I love you <3  _

Moonbin placed his phone on his chest and reclined on the couch. His gaze shifted upwards as he thought more about Dongmin. A few minutes later, he got up and left the lounge. He had already changed out of his scrubs in order to save on time. He gathered his things and made his way out of the ER, waving at the intern sitting by the desk. 

The driver was already waiting for him and he offered a smile and wished him. Moonbin wished him back and he got into the car. 

They rode in silence back to the mansion. Moonbin and Dongmin had bought a mansion in the suburbs. Dongmin had insisted on buying a bigger mansion, but Moonbin had drawn the line there. He did not want unnecessary money spent on a building in which neither of them would spend much time. He'd rather they spend the money on going out and enjoying themselves. 

They reached the mansion within an hour and Moonbin practically crawled himself inside. The entrance had a hallway with paintings on both sides. The hallway opened to a wide living room, which had a television set and big couches. There was a fireplace on one side along with a shelf filled with books. Beyond the living room was the kitchen and a flight of stairs that led to the bedrooms. The mansion had a total of four bedrooms. 

Moonbin made his way up the stairs and walked straight into the bathroom. After a warm shower, he went down to get himself a bite to eat. 

After cooking breakfast he took a picture of it and sent it to Dongmin. 

_ To Dongmin:  _

_ (1 Image attached) _

_ I'm eating now. See? Don't worry. I will go and sleep after eating, so don't send a million messages asking if I'm alright. _

He chuckled to himself after sending the message. He managed to eat a few bites before he felt full. He was feeling unwell, so he boiled some water, drank it and then went upstairs.

Dongmin had not sent a reply and Moonbin figured that he must have slept for a while. Dongmin had a late night shoot and he had another one in the afternoon. This was in between the interview shows that were scheduled for the day. 

Moonbin made his way and fell asleep. He was feeling weird all over and he only hoped that he did not fall sick. 

* * *

The first thing that Moonbin felt when he woke up was the horrible throbbing in his head. He tried opening his eyes and he found the room filled with light. He immediately closed his eyes and groaned. His muscles were aching, his nose felt runny and he was hot all over. He cursed loudly at the empty room. 

Moonbin rolled in his bed and settled in a fetus position. He was not able to breathe comfortably through his nose and his throat felt parched. 

"Need…. water," he whispered hoarsely. There were no maids in the house at the moment and the driver only arrived at night. He slowly reached for his phone and found messages from Dongmin. 

He did not open the inbox to check the messages. Instead, he placed the phone on silent mode and kept it on the table by the bed. 

He slowly got up and placed his feet on the carpeted floor. He held onto the wall next to the bed and slowly rose. As he finally stood upright, he was struck with a wave of dizziness. He held onto his head and stood for a moment as his dizziness faded. 

He somehow made his way downstairs and entered the kitchen to get a glass of water. He warmed a kettle of water over the stove and poured out some into a glass. He gingerly took a few sips and sighed as he felt the warm water soothe his throat. 

As he was walking back he felt a pain in his stomach and he immediately made his way to the sink. 

After retching out the contents of his stomach he felt even weaker than before. A glance at the kitchen clock showed the time to be around five in the evening. He groaned and held onto his stomach as he felt another stab of pain.

Clinging tightly to the marble top of the kitchen he tried to take a couple of steps forward. 

He was feeling miserable. He ached all over, his skin felt barmy and his stomach kept twisting and turning. His vision also began swimming and black spots began appearing in his peripheral vision. His grip on the marble counter suddenly loosened and he stood on his own two feet.

His instinct was to call out to the one who took care of him often. 

"D-Dongmin," he whispered in a daze as darkness engulfed him, sending him down to the tiled floor. His eyes closed shut as he lay on the floor, unconscious. 

* * *

When Moonbin's friend, Kim Myungjun, arrived at his house that night, he was a little impatient. They had decided to catch the latest movie and then go out for dinner. He had not heard from Moonbin all day, but he thought nothing of it. He knew that Moonbin was doing the night shift for a couple of days, but he had insisted on getting the boy out for dinner. He knew that Moonbin missed his boyfriend, so he had decided to cheer him up by spending time with him. He had even promised to drop him at the hospital later on. 

Presently, Myungjun stood before the door and rang the bell. He waited for a few moments and then called the boy. After three tries the phone still went unanswered. He then glanced around the house and found none of the lights switched on. 

"That's weird. He never stays in the dark," he muttered to himself. He was starting to get a little worried so he decided to enter the house using the spark key that Dongmin had given him. 

As he entered the house, he was welcomed with darkness and silence. "Moonbin? Are you there? Why have you not switched on the lights, ah?" 

Myungjun swiftly went about switching on the lights in the living room. He then called out to Moonbin for a few times. After receiving no answer he made his way to the kitchen. 

Myungjun switched on the kitchen lights. The sight that greeted him nearly gave him a heart attack. He saw Moonbin lying face down on the floor. "Shit, Moonbin!" He exclaimed and quickly knelt by him. He placed a palm against his forehead and found it hot to touch. 

He muttered curses under his breath and lifted the boy off of the floor and into his arms. He walked over to the couch and laid him on the cushions,making sure to be as gentle as possible. He took out his mobile phone and quickly called one of Dongmin's neighbour. 

"Hyung! Long time no-"

"Sanha, is your mother at home?" He asked frantically. Sanha was a young college student who lived near Dongmin and Moonbin's house. His mother was a well renown doctor in the area and a close friend of theirs. He knew that taking him to the hospital would take a long time so he decided to call for the next best thing. 

"Yeah, ma's home. You need me to ask her something? Are you alright?" Asked Sanha in an equally worried tone. 

Myungjun quickly explained the circumstances to Sanha. The latter told him that he would inform his mother immediately and called off. 

After the call, Myungjun walked to where Moonbin was asleep. He crouched beside him and tried to assess his health. He definitely had a fever and his face looked pale. His breathing did not sound normal either. He looked at his phone and searched the contact list for one specific name. His thumb hovered over the contact as he decided the best course of action. A minute later he pressed the dial icon.

By the time his call was done, the doctor arrived. Doctor Yoon was a thin woman of a short stature. She did not care for pleasantries and she directly went to the point. 

Myungjun informed her of how he had found Moonbin lying unconscious on the floor. She examined him and then turned to Myungjun. "I need to collect some samples from him," she said sternly. Myungjun nodded and then helped her collect her samples. 

After she was done, he escorted her out of the house. She told him to monitor Moonbin's health and to contact her if something happened.

As they reached the door, she turned to Myungjun and sighed. "I think he has the flu. The tests will tell us for sure tomorrow. Until then, I'll have Sanha deliver you the medicines. I'll also have him stay if you have some other errands to attend to."

Myungjun shook his head and smiled at her. "I'll be here. I'll take care of him until his boyfriend returns," he said, nodding at her. The doctor herself gave a nod of approval and left the property. 

True to her word, the doctor sent Sanha with the medicines. The boy had a worried expression on his face as he gave the medicines. Dongmin and Moonbin were quite close to him, so it was natural for him to be anxious. "Hyung's going to be fine, yes?"

Myungjun regarded the terrified boy with kind eyes and comforted him by ruffling his hair. "He's going to be fine. He just has to rest and take his medicines like a good boy," he said gently. Sanha smiled a little and then cast a glance inside. "And Dongmin-hyung? When is he coming?" He asked, hesitantly. 

"He'll be back soon, don't worry," he said, smiling at the boy. Sanha left shortly after and Myungjun wasted no time in waking up Moonbin. 

Moonbin woke up and blinked blearily for a few moments before his eyes closed once more. Myungjun shook him gently and handed him the medicines. "Hey, now. Wake up, you gotta take these medicines, come on."

With great effort, Myungjun somehow managed to help him take his medicines. Moonbin immediately fell asleep afterwards, with Dongmin's name falling from his lips occasionally. 

* * *

  
The first thing that Moonbin heard was dull voices. It felt as if people were speaking through a wall. 

He could easily pick out Dongmin's voice, but he had to strain his ears to identify the other voice. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and in his ears 

Taking shallow breaths, he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes felt like they were on fire and his vision was very blurry. He parted his lips and spoke with a cracked voice. "D-Dongmin?"

Dongmin, who was talking to Myungjun, immediately heard his lover's voice. His eyes displayed relief as he saw Moonbin wake up. He quickly sat on the table by the couch and helped Moonbin sit up. 

Dongmin looked over his face and then placed his palm over his forehead. It felt warm to touch and a little clammy. 

Moonbin smiled slightly and held out his hand, which was gripped by Dongmin's slightly bigger ones. He saw Dongmin smile widely at him. 

Moonbin then looked up and found Myungjun staring at him. "Doctor Yoon just called. You've got the flu, kid. She told you to continue with the medicines she's given and take lots of rest, you hear me?"

Moonbin nodded weakly, but it was Dongmin who replied. "Binnie did not get vaccinated this year, so I'm not surprised he fell sick. Since I'm here now, I'll make sure he's fine, don't worry," he said, turning and looking up at Myungjun. 

Moonbin felt a pang in his heart. He wanted to know how Dongmin knew about him not getting vaccinated. It seemed Dongmin knew his whereabouts even if he was not with him all the time. It made his entire being fill with a different kind of warmth. 

Moonbin then rested his eyes once more and he heard Dongmin thank and escort Myungjun out. A few minutes later, he felt Dongmin's presence next to him.

Moonbin felt a pair of strong arms go under him, one under his shoulder and the other under his knees. He felt himself being gently lifted and then pressed against a warm chest. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself snuggled close to Dongmin's chest. He gently held onto Dongmin's shirt and rested his head against him. His eyes gazed lovingly at the handsome features of his boyfriend. 

Dongmin's jaws were relaxed and there was a barely-visible patch of a beard. No doubt, he had probably not gotten the time to shave. His dark eyes were focused ahead as he ascended the stairs with Moonbin in his arms. His lips were set in a line and they appeared quite dry. 

Moonbin continued to look up at him as Dongmin laid him on their bed. He pulled up the blankets and sighed as he felt warm. Dongmin sat next to him on the bed and gazed at him with concern. "How about I get you something to eat? I'll make that broth that you love so much. Mom's recipe," he said. 

Moonbin considered the prospect of food. His stomach did not feel weird, but his nausea was not totally gone. He looked at Dongmin and smiled. "Maybe a bit of the broth, nothing else. I don't think I can handle anything more," he said, closing his eyes. 

"Alright. I'll go make the broth for you while you rest. You've not eaten a proper meal in hours!"

Moonbin opened his eyes and saw Dongmin looking at him fondly. He slowly raised his hand towards Dongmin, and the latter immediately leaned down so that Moonbin did not have to strain himself. 

Dongmin's skin felt cool to touch and it was soft. 

_Truly an actor's skin,_ he reminded himself. 

Moonbin knew that Dongmin maintained a good regime for his skin so that his skin stayed healthy. Moonbin always liked pressing his fingers against his skin and it was something that Dongmin loved. "Thank you for being here," he said. It came out sounding more like a hoarse whisper thanks to his scratchy throat. 

Dongmin clasped the younger's hand within his fingers and laid a gentle kiss to his palm. "I can't have my one and only fall sick," he said, looking into Moonbin's eyes. 

Moonbin's already flushed face turned even redder upon hearing his words. He made a choking sound and slowly got up from the bed. Dongmin eyed him suspiciously as he removed the blankets. "Binnie, what are you doing?" 

"I'm going to go and take a hot bath. I'm feeling all sticky and icky, not to mention that I laid in a pool of my own filth for God knows how long. A bath is imminent," he said, walking to the bathroom. 

He heard Dongmin chuckle at that, and he let a smile of his own take over his face. 

"Alright. I'll go make the broth while you go and bathe. Be careful, and don't shower in cold water," said Dongmin, before he left the room. 

Moonbin watched him leave the room with a dopey smile on his face. It seemed that every trouble seemed minute when Dongmin was around. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Removing his clothes, one by one, he slowly walked to the shower area. He glanced at himself in the mirror and was shocked to see how sick he looked. Within just hours, his entire face appeared sunken. 

Sighing to himself, Moonbin entered the shower cubicle. He showered slowly as he enjoyed the feeling of warm water down his back. After cleansing himself, he walked out of the cubicle to find a fresh set of clothes along with his towel on the hamper. His face flushed in embarrassment as he realised that he had forgotten to take his towel. 

He donned the clothes laid out by Dongmin and he made his way out. He sat on the bed and grabbed his phone. He had received several messages and phone calls. He slowly went through them all and answered all of them. By the time he was finished, he saw Dongmin enter the room with a tray. 

Dongmin walked in and placed the tray on the small table they had beside the bed. The table was accompanied with three chairs and a lamp beside it. He beckoned Moonbin to one of the chairs. 

Moonbin obediently went and sat on one of the chairs. He eagerly looked into the tray and found a bowl of his favorite chicken vegetable broth along with a cup of juice. His eyes caught onto Dongmin's, and he smiled at him. "You have outdone yourself, Dongmin-ah,"

Dongmin said nothing, but he leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Moonbin's temple. He then sat next to him on the other chair and took the bowl of broth in his hand. He took a spoon and carefully scooped up some soup, blew over it to cool it down and then gently placed it near Moonbin's lips. 

Moonbin's heart was thudding loudly in his chest. Even though it had been several years since they began dating, it was the first time Dongmin was feeding him. Usually Moonbin fed him playfully, often teasing him with the food, but not really giving it to him. Now though, Dongmin's face was filled with seriousness. His dark eyes bore into Moonbin, and the latter parted his lips distractedly.

Moonbin slurped in the soup and smacked his lips, feeling the hot broth go down his aching throat. He closed his eyes and hummed as he felt the taste of spices hit him. He was apprehensive of any other reactions that his stomach may have, but thankfully there were none. 

Moonbin smiled a little and nodded to himself. He looked up at Dongmin and tried to take the bowl from him. The elder withdrew it and gently swatted away Moonbin's hands. "Let me feed you, Binnie. You're sick," he whispered. Dongmin smiled at him and then scooped another spoon of soup. He looked up at Moonbin with a hopeful expression. 

Moonbin could never refuse such a gesture so he nodded and parted his lips again. Dongmin fed him once more and the color rushed up into Moonbin's face. He was not used to such things and so he felt a little bashful and embarrassed. If Dongmin spotted the sudden change in his pallor, he never mentioned it. He just had a small smile on his face as he fed Moonbin. 

Once he was done drinking all the broth, he looked up at Dongmin with a gleeful expression. "I finished it all, see?" Moonbin had the brightest smile he could muster on his face. It did not matter that he was sniffling or that his entire body felt warm and sick. All he cared about was to show Dongmin how much he appreciated the help. 

"Drink the juice too," said Dongmin. He took the glass and handed it to him. Moonbin looked at the glass and shook his head. "Maybe later. Right now my stomach's filled with your tasty broth."

Dongmin then went about clearing up the plates while Moonbin once more reclined on the bed. He had eaten and he had taken his medications, just as the doctor and Dongmin had advised him. 

He got under the sheets and let out a yawn. 

Outside, the sun was setting in the sky, approaching dusk, but Moonbin cared less about the time. He just wanted to sleep. He watched intently as Dongmin returned from his trip down to the kitchen and began removing his clothes. He gave Moonbin a look and continued to undress. 

Catching his gaze, Moonbin smirked at him and raised his brows. "Is it a personal strip show just for me?" He asked in his hoarse voice. Dongmin, who had almost stripped down to his boxers, moved to Moonbin and leaned over him. He placed both of his hands on either side and leaned down until their noses touched. "I'm not doing it until you're healthy," he whispered, looking at Moonbin's eyes. He then drew back and laughed loudly at the affronted expression on Moonbin's face. 

"I'm also going to shower. I still smell like the airport and I can't stand that," he said, rolling his eyes. Moonbin chuckled hearing that and he waved him away. 

Moonbin closed his eyes and thought about Dongmin. While Dongmin was affectionate with Moonbin, the latter really liked the silent gestures that he did. Moonbin felt that Dongmin expressed his love very well with his actions. Like the way he remembered about their vaccine schedule and the way he made Moonbin's favorite broth recipe. These little actions were enough for Moonbin. He even thought back to the way Dongmin had first confessed his love. The man had not said anything verbally, but it had been very obvious with his behaviour. 

Dongmin had then just started out as a small time actor who acted in plays. When his company had taken breaks from their tour he had spent his time with Moonbin. The latter remembered the way Dongmin had once turned up with a basket full of food and snacks at his doorstep, providing his lack of free time to have proper meals as an excuse. He had also brought food for his friends and in return Moonbin had always attended his shows. It had been during one of his shows that Moonbin had received bad news. His mother had been sick and she needed his help. At that time, Dongmin had abandoned his show in the middle and had taken him back to his hometown in his car. He had also stayed there with Moonbin until his mother had recovered. 

During that ordeal, Moonbin had been enlightened of Dongmin's feelings for him. After that, when Dongmin had driven him back to his home, Moonbin had kissed him and invited him to spend the night. Dongmin had politely told him that he would prefer to take Moonbin for dinner before he made that move. That small gesture had confirmed Dongmin's feelings for Moonbin. 

Thinking back to that moment brought a smile over Moonbin's face. Dongmin had been very charming when he had asked him out, and it had endeared him to Moonbin ever since. 

The sound of the bathroom door sliding brought Moonbin out of his thoughts. His eyes were still closed, but he heard the soft rustling of clothes. A moment later, he heard the curtains being drawn and felt the bed dip behind him. A pair of strong arms encircled him and brought him close. 

Moonbin felt Dongmin rest his face at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. A sigh left Dongmin's lips and Moonbin felt it on his skin. It was warm and comfortable. 

A few silent moments passed before Moonbin spoke up again. "I don't think you should be this close. You might catch it," he whispered, tilting his head a little. 

Dongmin scoffed and held him tighter. "I'm vaccinated, dummy. I didn't miss it like you did," he said in an amused tone. 

Hearing this Moonbin gently punched him and then made a sound of confusion. "How did you know I wasn't vaccinated?" 

Dongmin once more sighed and pressed a kiss to Moonbin's neck. "Because I have our vaccination chart saved as an online document. I saw that you didn't make an update for it. And I know it because your hospital ran out of the stock of vaccines and you gave the last of it to your patients," he said. 

"How did you-" Moonbin frowned and nearly got up when he heard this, but Dongmin held him down and cut him off. "Your hospital is the place where my agency goes to get vaccinated. I was among the last ones to get vaccinated and the nurse told me that some of the doctors weren't even vaccinated. And that they regarded the patients as their first priority. It was very obvious that you would be among those 'angelic doctors' as she put it," he explained in an incredulous tone. 

Moonbin closed his eyes and sighed. Of course the nurse would say this. Most of the nurses at the hospital were just waiting for opportunities to gossip and talk. "I...I didn't know your agency was associated with our hospital," he murmured. To this, Dongmin let out a laugh and he nuzzled even further into Moonbin's neck. "My dear Binnie, you're so adorable," he said. 

Moonbin felt his entire body flush with embarrassment, but at the same time he was overjoyed. He did not know that Dongmin had kept everything in check. The latter then pressed another kiss into his hair.

"I may not spend everyday with you, but it doesn't mean that I'd ignore significant details of your life. You're so important to me, Binnie. I can't have anything happen to you," he whispered. 

Moonbin's heart was thudding in his chest as he heard this. He placed his fingers over Dongmin's arm and squeezed once. "I know. I'm sure your entire schedule would've gotten messed up today. I apologise for that," he said pathetically. 

Dongmin remained silent for a moment before he answered. "If I ever have to choose between you and my work, I'll always, always choose you. My work will come and go but I can't lose you."

Moonbin locked away those words in a box inside his chest. These were the sort of words that gave him solace when he felt sad or lonely. Dongmin's words were few but profound. Every time he said something meaningful, Moonbin would keep them in his memory and think back on it when he was facing difficulties. 

Moonbin smiled to himself and snuggled closer to Dongmin. He yawned after a few moments, prompting Dongmin to chide him. "Enough talking. Let's sleep, now" he announced. Moonbin raised his brows, even if he knew that Dongmin could not see. "You're napping too?" 

"Of course. I had a tiring flight and I didn't get any sleep yesterday. Now, should I knock you to sleep or will you do it yourself?" He whispered in a threatening way. 

"Alright, I'm sleeping now," said Moonbin in an amused tone. He closed his eyes and emptied his thoughts so that he could sleep well. 

A few minutes later, Dongmin was snoring softly by Moonbin's ear, but the latter was still awake. 

He thought about how good of a boyfriend Dongmin was. He knew that Dongmin's manager would not have gone easy on him. His manager was a strict, yet caring woman who kept him in line. Moonbin decided to call and apologise to her afterwards for all the inconveniences. 

Thinking about his significant other brought back the blog entry to his mind. Expressing love through small gestures was indeed the best way. Dongmin did it on a daily basis. 

Moonbin smiled to himself and then closed his eyes, making a mental promise to be more expressive of his love for Dongmin. 

Because for Moonbin, the person who brought flavor in his bland life was Dongmin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
